


Whole lotta love

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, feminizing word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John walks on Brian sucking someone off. And he gets angry.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Whole lotta love

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing smut and I know it sucks. I’m sorry.

John was tired. Too tired to be completely trashed in a bar. He didn’t want to wake up with a hangover. So after a few drinks he excused himself from Freddie and Roger and started for the hotel. He could tell they were a bit disappointed but there was nothing he could do. Brian didn’t even come with them cause he too was tired. The walk to the hotel was short. When ever they were on tour they’d share rooms with each other. This time he and Brian were sharing a room. He opened the door to their hotel room and walked in. Lights were off so he assumed that Brian was already asleep. But as he walked in he found two figures in the corner on Brian’s bed. He couldn’t see clearly cause it was dark and the only source of lighting was the low lights coming trough the window. He tried to make out what they were doing and it looked like some bird was sucking Brian off. ‘Too tired eh?’ He thought you himself. Well he thought he’d leave giving Brian some privacy but stop dead on the track when he realized the bird was Brian and on his bed was another man.

“What the fuck ?” He blurted our.

Brian jumped back out of surprise and the man looked at him.

“Who the hell are you?” The man yelled.

“I should be the one asking you that. Who the hell is that Brian ? And what the fuck is going on?” John turned the lights on.

“Hey you can’t just come in like that and invade our privacy -“

“I’m his band mate and we are sharing this room. Now get out.”

“Wha-“ the man started.

“I said fucking get out.” John raised his voice. It scared the guy and he left the room as he could. Brian didn’t say a word during the whole time.

“John I-“

“You what Brian? You said you were tired but guess you just needed someone to fuck you.”

Brian flinched at the word . John walked towards Brian before he did he made sure the door was locked. He didn’t know why he was so angry. But didn’t give it a thought. Guess he was angry cause Brian always acted so tough and always said he was straight. None of them were homophobic but for some reason Brian always said he was strictly straight.

“Care to tell me what was that Brian?”

Brian couldn’t make out a word. He was scared out of his mind.

“Please don’t tell anyone John.”

“Why shouldn’t I ? There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Please John. I’d do anything you ask just don’t tell anyone”

“Did you like it ? Sucking that loser’s dick like a bird.”

Brian looked down with shame. His cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

“I bet you like getting fucked like a bird. How long has this been going on Brian?”

“John please-“

Before Brian could say anything John pulled him by his hair and looked at him.

“Please what ?”

“I’d do anything.”

It made John angrier.

“Anything?” Brian nodded. Tears falling from his eyes. John looked at him for a moment and then gave him a devilish smirk. He slammed Brian’s head against the wall and held his head with one hand. And undid his pants with another hand. Quickly he freed his erection.

“Suck.”

Brian’s eyes went wide. He looked up at John with fear.

“What ? You said you’d do anything.”

“It’s too big.”

John laughed. Then gave a sharp tuck at his hair.

“If you don’t want me to tell everyone then suck.”

Brian sallowed hard. With hesitation he gave John’s dick a lick. Soon he took the entire length in his mouth. It really was too big. It was already touching the back of Brian’s throat. Slowly he began to suck. John let out a breathe at that. He thrusted his hips forward. He took a fistful of Brian’s curls and started thursting. Brian let out choking noises but John completely ignored them.

“Fuck Bri. Feels so good.”

More tears fell down from Brian’s eyes from humiliation and lack of air.

“Shit... you do this better than those sluts Bri.”

Brian didn’t know how long it had been when suddenly John pulled out. Brian gasped of air.

“As much as I’d like to come down your throat I have other ideas.” He smirked at Brian. It sent shiver down Brian’s spine. John then captured Brian’s lips and roughly kissed him. Nibbing, biting his lips he slid a hand under Brian’s t shirt. John gave his nipple a pinch. It drew a loud moan from Brian. It encouraged John for more. He shoved Brian against the wall and started undressing him while sucking on his necks. Brian was sure he was going to have hickeys from this. Brian was stripped completely naked and John made his way downwards. He was kissing and biting every inch of Brian’s skin. Brian was a moaning mess. As ashamed he was he couldn’t deny the pleasure he was getting. John paid extra attention to his nipples. Tweaking and pinching them. Brian let out a sinful moan when John bit one of his nipples.

“You like that slut ?”

Brian only moaned at that. John took Brian’s length in his hand gave it a hard squeeze Brian yelped at that. He was well aware of the fact that he was extremely hard and he was leaking pre cum. He was ashamed of it but he was also enjoying it. John let his dick go. His hand then moved to Brian’s round arse . He ran a finger down Brian’s ass crack. Brian’s hip bucked forward to that.

“Daddy please.” As soon as the words left Brian’s mouth his eyes went wide and he froze. He didn’t mean to say that. He didn’t have daddy issues but he could help it . John stopped for a moment but then smirked and resumed.

“What was that slut ?”

“I’m sorry John-”

“No no. Say that again”

“D-daddy”

“Gosh just when I thought you couldn’t sink any lower...”

John slapped Brian’s ass. Brian only whimpered.

“Now... Daddy what ?” John said circling a finger around Brian’s hole. And Brian completely lost it.

“Please daddy. Fuck me !”

“Hmm... shit. You greedy slut.”

He roughly shoved Brian on his bed. John took a moment to look at Brian. He looked sinful. Legs spread, lips plump and red , cheeks flushed , tears running down his face, eyes screwed shut, hair spread on the bed and his face . The sight was absolutely beautiful and John’s dicks twitched at that. A needy whine from Brian snapped him out of it.

“On your hands and knees slut.”

Brian obliged and did as he was told waiting for John to make a move. John looked around for lube but he couldn’t find it. He checked the drawer and thankfully found a lube. He came up behind Brian and gave his ass a hard slap. Brian yelped.

“Now tell me what do you want daddy to do?”

“Use me daddy. Fuck me. Make me yours.”

John moaned at that. Shit it was hot.

“You are pathetic Brian. Always acting so tough when in reality you are a horny cock slut. All you want is other men to use you.”

This was humiliating but John’s words went straight to Brian’s dick. He bucked his ass in the ass as in telling John to hurry up.

“Spread your legs.”

Brian did as he was told. And John wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Brian was completely loose. He was already opened up.

“Damn what a slut! Already loose and wet.”

John said rubbing his finger on Brian’s hole.

“Ngh... I was playing with myself earlier.”

“Greedy bitch.”

John said slapping Brian’ balls and Brian screamed. His dick was already painfully hard and the slap was too much.

“Be quiet.” John said tugging Brian’s hair roughly.

He coated his dick with lube and positioned himself behind Brian. With one go he entered fully inside Brian and he was rather rough. Brian whimperd at the burning pain. Even though he worked himself open and he was loose John member was still too big for him. John pulled out entirely and thursted in again. After a while he settled a pace. Soon pleasure took over Brian’s pain and he started relaxing a bit. The room was completely silent except for their moans and John’s swearings.

“I’m gonna rip you off Brian.. fuck”

John leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Brian’s neck almost choking him. As he increased his speed fucking Brian ruthlessly.

“Fuck .. yes da-daddy!”

Brian was chanting those words over and over again.

“Uff... your pussy feels so tight ... so good.”

John used feminizing word and it made Brian’s dick twitch with excitement. He clenched his ‘pussy’ around John’s dick . Gosh it was humiliating but Brian was having too much pleasure to think about it. The humiliation only made him more excited.

“Daddy.. harder.”

“Fucking slut... Want..ing.. more.”

John hit Brian’s prostate and Brian let out loud moan bucking his him back and forth. John was abusing his hole and hitting his prostate over and over again. And everytime he hit is prostate he slap Brian’s ass. It only made Brian moan louder. Brian found more pleasure.

“Does it *slap* feel good *slap* slut?”

“Yes daddy.... fuck me. Ngh. Fuck me like the slut I am.”

It only made John fuck and slap harder. It was too much for Brian. His dick was an angry red weeping and dropping pre cum. He needed to cum. He had to cum. He felt a familiar pressure built in his lower abdomen. And before he could say anything he was spurting white come everywhere. With a loud cry and screaming John’s name Brian came. Comepletly untouched. And he was crept by shame.

“Did you just.. came untouched.”

Brian only whimpered.

“Damn what a desperate slut you are. Does a dick feel that good bri?”

Despite the shame Brian nodded.

“Yes daddy “

“Shit.”

John’s thursts became faster and messier. He felt himself getting closer.

“Gonna come. Gonna feel your pussy up.”

“Yes daddy. Fill me up please!” 

And with a scream John came inside Brian and collapsed on him breathing heavy. They lay there for a while. Until John got up. Brian thought he was leaving but John came back with a towel in his hand. He cleaned himself and Brian up .

“John I-“

“Shh bri. Go to sleep. It’s okay I got you.”

He said wrapping Brian in a blanket and Brian could only scoot closer to him.


End file.
